Currently, there is no method or composition to target human tumors with abnormal chromosome numbers (aneuploidy). Moreover, current methods and compositions for treating various types of tumors have limitations in terms of efficacy and specificity. Therefore, more effective compositions and methods are needed to address the above limitations, especially for tumors with aneuploidy.